Terminal 6
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn was on break from rehearsals with his band he was in with Puck and Sam when he saws multiply messages about Rachel on his phone he knew something was wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Finn is in a band called the Lima losers with Puck and Sam they all live in New York **

Finn to Rachel over the phone "I hope you have a safe flight to England you are going to be wonderful as Christine Daaé in phantom of the opera at the west end. Break a leg and I will see you in a month."

**After the call **

Finn turned his phone off and tossed it into his Duffel bag. He had three weeks until everything had to be complete perfect for the Lima loser first US tour. Finn turned around to the rehearsal hall which was full of the best dancer and musicians including Razor in the world "let's get started".

Finn, Sam, Puck and their crew rehearsed for four hours straight. He could hear and see that they were all excited but fatigued he knew it was time for a break "everyone take an hour break then back to work." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and a told him thank you and turned towards the exit. Finn turned his phone back on to see if Rachel texted him saying she was on the plane. There were plenty of messages left for him but none from - 13 missed calls, 25 missed texts and 10 voicemails. He raised his left eyebrow and clicked on the voicemails first. The first call was Will Schuster their old glee club coach saying _"Finn have you heard from Rachel? Answer your phone this is an emergency if you get this call turn on the TV and listen to the news."_ Finn's heart immediately started to beat faster. Will Schuster never sounded this worried before. Finn pressed the call button next to Will's name. It took only two rings before he answered, "Finn? Finn. I need you to keep calm because I don't even know if it's hers but you need to find the nearest television to put on the news. A flight from NY to England went down overseas…" Will continued to talk but Finn wasn't listening anymore. Finn ran out of the rehearsal space into the hall, nearly slipping as he took the corner to the break room where the plasma TV was waited to be turned on. Finn quickly found the remote on the couch and switched it to the nearest news station.

_News reporter Daniel Andrews from news channel one: Receiving the latest, given to us now it seems as though the plane on its way to England went down due to engine failure. The full flight has seen a handful of survivors as of now but authorities on the scene seem to be hopeful. We'll give you more as the information when it becomes available…stay tune"_

Finn felt the air rush out of his lung and the tears stream down his face. He ended the call with Will without saying a word and dialed Rachel's number. "The voicemail of the person you are currently trying to reach is full please try again later." The phone beeped in his ear. He tried again. Same answer. He wasn't sure how many times he had tried to call her… he didn't count. He finally called Puck's cell phone and told him what happened and that he was going to the airport. Puck pleaded with him to wait at the rehearsal hall. Finn hung up the phone without another word. He didn't think he could make the drive out to the airport so he would wait. . Finn felt like there wasn't any air left in the room. He took deep breaths only to let out sobs. He let himself fall to the ground. He leaned his back against the couch and hung his head. "Oh god. Help me. Please." 20 minutes later Puck burst into the room. "Oh god, Finn." He ran to Finn and fell at his feet He gathered Finn in his arms. Finn stayed there and let himself cry into his best friends/band mate's shoulder. She can't. She can't be on that plane. He had just left her yesterday morning in his bed because he was going to be spending the night at a hotel near the rehearsal space. He bent down to kiss her and pushed her hair from her face and left without saying another word to her.

That can't be the last time he saw her. He dated her for a long time and there's no way he could let her be gone. He hadn't got to experience everything with her yet; he hadn't gotten to propose to her or travel around the world or her receiving her tony award.

"Finn, let's go. Please get up, please." Puck picked himself off the ground and reached for Finn. His friend pulled him up and put his arm around him, he felt so weak. Puck lead them into the lobby and out to his car. By the time they had made it to the airport there were news vans and reporters clogging the streets, people were crying outside the entrance, worried people on their phones surely trying to tell their loved ones or friends they were okay. Puck stopped the car and Finn ran into the busy lobby. Finn finally found airport personnel and told her "Rachel B. Berry she was on the NY to England plane that went down" the airport personnel responded "go to terminal 6 they will give you more information." Finn and Puck found a map in the center of the main lobby and made their plan to terminal 6. Finn kept his arm around Puck not sure he could walk there with his own legs.

They approached the makeshift desk and waited on line. They watched as families and friends received their news. His heart sank every time they let someone into the seating area to wait to hear the fate of their friends or relatives.

It was Finn's turn finally he held his breath and walked up to the blonde haired women sitting with a stack of papers in front of her, "Can I have the name of the persons you're looking for?"

"Rachel B. Berry." He said holding onto Puck's arm for support.


	2. Chapter 2

The women started carding through the stack. She did it again. "I'm sorry; it seems she wasn't on the flight."Finn was shocked, "What?" "She's not on our registered fliers list." Finn: "This was her flight. I know it was her flight!" His voice intertwined with anger and desperation. "Sir, I'm sorry but she wasn't registered on the flight. I don't know what else to say."

Finn turned to Puck, a mixture of happiness and fear was on his face. Where was she? He grabbed Puck and stepped out of the line. His world was spinning; he didn't know where to go or what to do. She wasn't on the flight? "Puck, did you stop by my apartment this morning to pick up that sheet music I asked about?" "No, I forgot to pick it up this morning because I woke up late I was going to get it on our lunch break. Why?" "Take me home." He started yelling at Puck. Puck and Finn ran to the car, Puck drove Finn to his apartment .They pulled up to the apartment in record time, Finn got out and ran up the stairs to the sixth floor. He made it to the door and slammed it open. He ran to the stairwell where he saw her standing at the top, eyes wide and mouth slightly open still in her pajamas. He ran up the stairs towards her. She spread her arms wide and let him pick her up. Finn's tears soaked the sleeve of her deer printed sweatshirt as he held on tight. "Oh babe, what's happened?" She whispered into his ear. He slid to the floor with her still in his arms. She cradled his head in her arms as his body shook. He could hear Puck coming into his apartment and reaching the stairs. Puck looked at Finn, crying. Puck shook his head and let the tears that had been threatening his eyes all day fall and said "Thank god."

Rachel looked down at him with a scared look on her face, "Finn?" "Don't ever let go." He said. Puck made it to the top of the stairs and joined them on the floor; he sat down and started rubbing her back. Rachel turned and gave Puck a weak smile, still unsure of what happened.

Rachel: "Puck?" Puck said: "Didn't you have a flight?" Rachel: Uh, yeah," She said quizzically, "the taxi never showed up and I missed my alarm. I got a flight tomorrow night though." Puck looked down at Finn and sighed, "I think you're going to miss that one too." Finn tightened his arms around Rachel's waist and shook his head, "She's not going anywhere."

Later that day after Puck left and Rachel called Will telling him she was fine and Finn calmed down he told Rachel everything that had happened she finally understood why he was so upset. The next day when Finn and Rachel went for lunch at Sardi's and a walk around Central park he proposed to her when they were standing in the middle of Bow Bridge and she accepted the proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months after their engagement Finn and Rachel decide to get married in Hawaii. The wedding took place at a private villa on the island of Kauai.

Finn stood in front of the porch stairs with his best man who was Noah "Puck" Puckerman. The wedding was going to being officiated by a local minister. The Wedding Processional music started which was defying gravity by wicked for the maid of honor to come down the aisle which was Quinn Fabray. All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of faithfully by journey everyone stood up for the bride who walked down the aisle by Will Schuster. Once Rachel got to Finn the wedding started.

**Minister:** Aloha to Rachel Barbara Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson and to our guests. Aloha truly is the perfect word to describe a wedding as aloha means hello, good-bye and with love and that is exactly what you are doing here today. You are saying aloha to your single lives forever. You are saying aloha to your married life to one another and you are doing it with love. So I bid the two of you Aloha.

**Minister** :In ancient Hawaii, there was not a traditional wedding ceremony as we think of today. Even the courtship of a couple was different. In ancient Hawaii if a man wanted to court a woman, he would present her with a flower (minister gives a flower to the groom) if she accepted the flower and placed it over her left ear above her heart, then that would symbolize that this woman is spoken for. However, if the woman placed the flower above her right ear, then that you symbolize the she is seeking to find love and still available. So at this time, I ask that Finn present Rachel with this flower. If you accept this flower then place it above your left ear just over your heart. If you do not accept this, then place it over your right ear. (Rachel places flower over the left ear.)

**Minister** :Aloha! You have now let everyone know that the two of you are in love.

**Minister** :In traditional Hawaii, the sacred Kuki nut lei was reserved for those people who were held highly within the community. The kukui nut lei was reserved only for royalty, tribal high archy and those most loved within your community. The kukui nut lei, like your love, will never die or fade or tarnish unless you don't take care of it. At this time, If you feel that you're heart is worthy of your highest love, then honor them by doning them with the sacred kukui nut lei. (Finn and Rachel exchange lei's)

**Minister**: Aloha! In ancient Hawaii the two of you would now be wed. So I bid the two of you Aloha! Farewell to your single life, Welcome you into married life and may you always do so with love. Aloha Rachel Barbara Hudson and Finn Christopher Hudson. 

**3 years after the wedding **

Finn and Rachel are happily living in New York with their one year old triples named Christopher Michael (Michael Jackson 's song I just can't stop loving you) Hudson, Rebecca Faith (faithfully) Hudson and Hilary Believe ( don't stop believin') Hudson


End file.
